1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to all terrain vehicles (ATV) and more specifically it relates to an ATV tie down rack system for securing an ATV or a golf cart to a trailer or the bed of a pickup without requiring tie-down straps.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Tie-down straps have been in use for years. The user generally secures two or more tie-down straps between the frame of the ATV and the trailer or pickup. The user tightens the straps thereby compressing the suspension system of the vehicle for extended periods of time.
However, most ATV suspension systems are not designed to be constantly compressed for extended periods of time, thereby resulting in significant damage to the suspension components such as the shocks and compression springs. Hence, there is a need for a system that will allow an individual to secure an ATV within a trailer or pickup without damaging the ATV suspension components.
Examples of attempted ATV securing systems include U.S. Pat. No. 5,59,3,260 to Zimmerman; U.S. Pat. No. 5,294,221 to Eller et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 4,968,052 to Alm et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 5,011,347 to Bullock; U.S. Pat. No. 1,906,022 to Tobin; U.S. Pat. No. 4,761,015 to Carr; U.S. Pat. No. 4,786,223 to Crissey et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 5,540,540 to Peterson which are all illustrative of such prior art.
Zimmerman (U.S. Pat. No. 5,593,260) discloses an apparatus for securing a vehicle to a trailer. Zimmerman teaches a cylindrical sleeve, a pair of stop bars connected to the sleeve, a lift bar rotationally positioned within the cylindrical sleeve, and a pair of chains attached to the lift bar for attaching about a pair of tires of the ATV.
Eller et al. (U.S. Pat. No. 5,294,221) discloses an adjustable vehicle wheel restraint. Eller et al teaches a base plate having a wheel plate assembly, a pair of outwardly angled wheel plates, and a tire belt.
Alm et al. (U.S. Pat. No. 4,968,052) discloses a wheel lift apparatus. Alm et al. teaches a crossbar, two collars, two wheel retainer locating struts, and two wheel retainers.
While these devices may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they are not as suitable for securing an ATV to a trailer or the bed of a pickup without requiring tie-down straps. Conventional tie-down straps compress the suspension thereby causing permanent damage to shocks and suspension springs.
In these respects, the ATV tie down rack system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of securing an ATV to a trailer or the bed of a pickup without requiring tie-down straps.